Pencil vs. Batman
Pencil vs Batman is a fanfic made in late September, 2012. *GOOD NEWS! Pencil vs Batman is having a sequel called Pencil Returns. (The title was inspired by other things such as The Sausage Returns and Bubble Buddy Returns.) Production begins on Wednesday, December 12, 2012. Summary Pencil tries to fight the evil supervillain Batman by using literally, one million people. Setting *'When?' Present day. (Originally September 20, 2012) *'Where? '''The majority of the episode takes place in Kenya, like most other episodes of iPencil.2O. Characters Superheroes *Pencil *Match *Pen *Bubble (cameo) *Avadh (originally a villain in the Batman comics by DC Comics) *Ornithologist (originally a villain in the Batman comics by DC Comics) *Manuel (originally a villain in the Batman comics by DC Comics) *Hot Dog Sr. Heroes (minor characters) *Pencil Jr. *Pen Jr. *Yaretzi *Zona *Qalam-Rassas *Cil *Leafy *Firey *Needle *Coiny *Teardrop *Pin (won heroism by saying 'You need a heroic leader like me!') *Sausage *Hot Dog Jr *Kleinewien *899,984 others (Firey Jr, Amyloplast, Ruby and more) Supervillains *Batman *Blocky (turns good later) *Eraser (turns good later) *Snowball (turns good later) *Ice Cube (turns good immediately) *Flower (never turns good) *99,994 others (Evil Leafy, Knife and more) Plot '''Note': The plot was deleted because of the new episode taking place. Links Hot Dog Eats a Batman, a video featuring a hot dog eating a miniature version of Batman ElConfidencial.com, the source for some names used. Some names came from this website. Talisman Differences between the original version and the wiki version *Batman and Pencil have two musical numbers. Batman's was the standard villain's song (with Eraser insulting it) and Pencil's was Broadway-like. *''Avadh's name had originally ten words, at least. *Bubble, Paper and Ulip were originally going to be antagonists due to the previous events in iPencil.2O, but it's revealed that they were re-joining the alliance. *When Teardrop talked, the restaurant didn't get silent. *There were ''a lot of copyrighted characters, such as SpongeBob SquarePants (from the series of the same name), 2nd dimension Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) and Marf from Robot and Monster. Also, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball's adopted child Idaho from The Amazing World of Gumball appeared. (Idaho's mother is Golf Ball because in the episode "The Goons", he calls a golf ball his 'momma'; however, he IS NOT biologically related to GB nor TB.) *Pin had a minor speaking role. *In an early prototype, Manuel's name was Ra's al-Malak, meaning 'head of the angel'. Trivia *It is revealed that Pencil's full name is Pencil Badhrasa Carmencita Schreiber-Zapalka (Pen's last name) née Triángolo. *Match and Pen are siblings. *Coiny and Needle had fourteen children. It is currently unknown what their names are, but Coiny claims they're being trained to be humanitarians (in the literal sense). *The centred couple is Pencil and Pen, rather than Leafy and Firey. *This is the final episode of iPencil.2O, and the longest one. *Batman Meat is brown and tastes like Popcorn Chicken™. First, the batman is cooked with added spices, and at the end, tastes amazing. (according to Pencil) Episode Transcript *Pencil vs. Batman (episode transcript) FAQ (frequently asked questions) *Q: Why did you make Batman the villain? *A: There are three theories. *'Theory 1': I was inspired by MrDoubleGAngster's Battle for Dream Island Season 5: Survivor - Heroes vs. Villains, and I needed an idea for a new iPencil.2O episode. So, I decided to make a literal heroes vs villains plot called 'Super Pencil'. That idea failed into a new iPencil.2O episode, but I did keep the original characters. Batman was one of the villains, because when I saw these videos, I couldn't help but feel bad for that cute little hot dog when he was being devoured by that extremely repulsive leviathan (a mutant batman) whilst his father takes revenge in the second video. So I just had to make him a hero with Pencil and her friends. Thus the idea of Pencil vs. Batman came into the real world. *'Theory 2': A long time ago in a cave, a family of bats lived happily together, until one of them discovered secret information about human life. He decides to turn evil and is named Batman. He then despises nearly every inanimate object on the planet. It was featured on an episode of iPencil.2O. *'Theory 3': Since when was Batman the hero? *Q: Where is Bane, Catwoman and Robin? *A: Bane is in this video violently trying to eat an adorable, innocent Sausage (Hot Dog's little brother), but in the films he fights Batman-Villain. To avoid the confusion, I decided to make him neutral. UPDATE: Bane will appear in the unnamed sequel as Match's new love interest. With Catwoman, she steals jewels and is in a semi-alliance with BV. There are 35 jewels and what-not thus making them vulnerable against their own alliance member, so I decided to make her neutral, but is nearly a villain. Robin is in the original script working as a paid intern for BV, robbing banks and airports and nearly killing main characters' husbands. But then Robin started to fight against BV because he cut his salary by 101% (this is a running gag) just for saying But and instead now works for Pencil. *Q: What do hot dogs eat? *A: Hot dogs generally eat batmen. *Q: Why does Match like Bane? *A: I have no idea. Worst of all, she executed him. *Q: (this by ~emonga-alamos) ¿Ú? ¿Qué es eso? *A: Here is a transcript I made to describe this. **'Match': Omg! Do you see what Coiny is? **'Pencil': Yeah. He's a boggart! **'Match': What is a boggart? **'Pencil': It represents your worst fears. One way to avoid it is to say this phrase. Riddikulus! **'Both': Riddikulus! **''(Coiny transforms into a patty) ''Match: Yay, it worked! **'Coiny': Thank goodness! I don't even know why I was that disguise in the first place. Ask more in the comments! Category:Pencil Category:Pen Category:Leafy Category:Firey Category:Match Category:Bubble Category:Needle Category:Coiny Category:Teardrop Category:Pin Category:Amyloplast Category:Ruby Category:Blocky Category:Eraser Category:Snowball Category:Ice Cube Category:Knife Category:BFDI Category:Fan Fiction Pages